


Vuoto reversibile

by Nykyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Introspettivo, M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È come un lampo abbacinante. La luce si è riaccesa, finalmente, ma è così sfolgorante che lo abbaglia.<br/>Sherlock capisce tutto in un solo breve attimo ed è la comprensione che fa sì che, il secondo successivo, il suo cervello sia di nuovo spento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuoto reversibile

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: La solita, impagabile, Lori. Grazie mille, tesoro.
> 
>  
> 
> Note:  
> Scritta per la challenge a squadre di Sherlockfest_it (http://sherlockfest-it.livejournal.com/19724.html), cioè per la Sherloton a cui partecipavo con il team canon.  
> Questo è il racconto per il secondo turno.

****Vuoto reversibile.****  
  
  
 _I lineamenti sono stati dati all'uomo come mezzo per esprimere le proprie emozioni, e i suoi la servono fedelmen_ _te._ \- Artur Conan Doyle  
  
  
I lineamenti sono stati dati all’uomo come mezzo per esprimere le proprie emozioni, e quelli di John Watson adempiono al loro compito con encomiabile fedeltà.  
John ha una faccia pulita come poche, e i sentimenti che prova gli scorrono in permanenza sul viso con una tale chiarezza che lo si potrebbe facilmente trovare noioso, se non fosse per un piccolo ma nello stesso tempo enorme dettaglio: le emozioni e i pensieri che si possono leggere nei suoi tratti somatici spesso non sono quelli che una persona comune si aspetterebbe. Non da uno come lui.  
Sherlock, però, non è una persona comune. Non si tratta del fatto di non considerarsi tale o di mera spocchia.  
Non lo è. Punto e basta.  
Quindi non è mai stato davvero stupito quando, ad esempio, gli è capitato guardare in faccia John e di scorgere l’eccitazione dove avrebbe dovuto esserci la paura, o la calma glaciale e spaventosa del tiratore scelto dove avrebbe dovuto trovare l’ansia e il timore di fallire.  
Non ne è rimasto sbalordito, né confuso, ma l’ha sempre trovato interessante.  
John è interessante. Lo era al principio, all’epoca del loro primo incontro, e lo è ancora.  
È la persona normale meno normale che Sherlock conosca, eppure la concezione di fuori dall’ordinario non gli si attaglia davvero, proprio come non lo fa quella opposta.  
Nella sua unicità spesso fuori regola John è un tipo comunissimo, non si può definirlo altrimenti.  
John Watson non è eccentrico e nemmeno del tutto strabordante dagli schemi, anche se ci sarebbe da discutere sulla natura dei modelli umani in cui rientra per questo o quel motivo.  
Il fatto è che John, però, è anche singolare in un modo tutto suo.  
È come se fosse un concentrato di stolido buonsenso e sane virtù morali che però poggiano su un terreno vulcanico che ogni tanto è scosso da terremoti violentissimi.  
Non che questo l’abbia mai reso meno prevedibile agli occhi di Sherlock, ma John è la sola persona che conosce che mantiene comunque sempre vivo il suo interesse.  
Forse è perché, per quanto lui riesca ad anticiparne le mosse, le reazioni e la maggioranza dei ragionamenti, non sempre è capace di capirlo. Non davvero e fino in fondo, non tanto da non vedere in lui più nemmeno un punto di domanda ancora irrisolto.  
Dipende dal fatto che John ha in sé più contraddizioni di quel che non creda lui stesso.  
Ad esempio sa essere un pantofolaio della peggior specie, ma nello stesso tempo stare davvero fermo troppo a lungo gli risulta intollerabile.  
La sua capacità di sopportare l’inerzia può essere più o meno forte, a seconda dei momenti o dei casi, ma prima o poi raggiunge sempre un limite.  
Dopo di che John deve muoversi.  
Non necessariamente salta su come una molla, ma si accende di una strana frenesia, invisibile ai più ed evidentissima per Sherlock.  
Quando succede, John si alza ed esce a comprare il latte o va a camminare senza meta, a volte perfino sotto la pioggia o contro il vento, con il collo incassato tra le spalle e l’aria di chi ha solo bisogno di un po’ d’aria fresca.  
Il che non inganna Sherlock. Lui lo sa che non si tratta solo di quello.  
John non spara contro i muri quando si annoia, non strepita, non dà mai segni di un’insofferenza troppo palese, ma presto o tardi arriva sempre il momento in cui poltrona e giornale con accanto una tazza di tè fumante non gli bastano più e, addirittura, gli levano il respiro.  
Sherlock sa che è così, sa che ci sono momenti in cui ogni cosa per John diventa disagio, e il disagio inizia a formicolare sotto pelle, e i muscoli si tendono impercettibilmente, e il cervello inizia a pulsare tra le tempie in una litania perentoria che non dà tregua finché tutto il corpo non si mette in moto.  
Non è l’empatia che aiuta Sherlock a comprenderlo, anche se è vero che spessissimo lui per primo prova qualcosa di molto simile.  
Ciò che gli svela i momenti di segreta impazienza di John sono i dettagli.  
Un sopracciglio che si aggrotta con più foga di quanto la lettura di un articolo di giornale non meriterebbe, tanto per fare un esempio, è un potente indizio della sua irrequietezza.  
E Sherlock sa sempre quale specifico articolo John sta leggendo, non ha bisogno di sbirciare per capirlo.  
Di norma, anche se è John a comprarlo, lui sfoglia il giornale per primo.  
Non lo legge davvero: che senso avrebbe? Quale utilità potrebbe mai ricavarne?  
Lo sfoglia, invece, e cerca a colpo d’occhio le notizie di gossip o quelle più assurde e inverosimili. Più ridicole e incredibili sembrano e più è probabile che ci sia sotto qualcosa di perfettamente logico – almeno per una mente capace di dipanare il filo di un ragionamento se non altro decente – e magari è possibile che nascondano perfino un caso interessante.  
Per quanto poi cerchi di cancellare ogni informazione inutile che gli sia passata per il cervello, per un po’ Sherlock finisce con il ricordarsi un po’ tutto il contenuto del giornale nel suo insieme. Quel che non legge lo deduce dai titoli.  
Beh, se non altro dai titoli degli articoli di cui non conosce già il contenuto per aver previsto le vicende narrate o per essere stato addirittura parte delle stesse.  
E ciò che John legge più tardi, quando finalmente lui gli restituisce i fogli stropicciati del quotidiano di turno, ecco, quello è lampante e lui lo deduce dalla faccia del suo coinquilino proprio come se stesse sfogliando a sua volta il giornale.  
John pare avere una faccia e un’espressione specifica per ogni tipologia di notizia che appare sul giornale.  
A volte sospira e alza gli occhi al cielo in un modo tutto particolare che significa una cosa sola: si è imbattuto in una pagina riguardante il governo e/o il coinvolgimento inglese nella politica estera, specie quella mediorientale, soprattutto nei paesi in guerra.  
Altre volte eccolo con un mezzo sorriso stampato sul viso e gli occhi che brillano più del solito: i London Wasp– la sua squadra di rugby preferita, di antichissima tradizione quanto di scarso successo sul campo di gioco – hanno vinto una partita.  
Se scuote la testa in un certo modo è per un articolo che l’ha lascito incredulo, e se ha una certa smorfia disegnata sul viso vuol dire che non crede in quel che sta leggendo. È proprio come se esclamasse: «Balle!»  
Sherlock conosce a memoria ogni singola possibile reazione di John a ciò che il quotidiano gli sta raccontando.  
È logico, e non particolarmente degno di vanto, che sappia anche rendersi conto che a volte lo sguardo di John è perso tra le righe inchiostrate ma lui non sta davvero leggendo. Che è solo pronto a seguire da un momento all’altro l’impulso a muoversi, uscire, darsi una smossa.  
Oppure in quei casi John sta solo pensando e di sicuro lo fa secondo un chissà quale metodo poco ordinato, come la maggioranza della gente quando è convinta di praticare l’arte della riflessione.  
Sherlock sa sempre cosa sta succedendo in linea di massima, perfino quando non ha idea di cosa passi per la testa dell’amico nello specifico.  
Gli basta un frusciare differente dei fogli o il modo in cui la gamba destra che John tiene accavallata sull’altra si immobilizza del tutto per un istante.  
Ogni cosa è così chiara ed evidente.  
Poi il più delle volte il giornale si abbassa e per Sherlock arriva l’ulteriore conferma delle proprie deduzioni. Lo sforzo interiore con cui John cerca di mascherare l’impazienza dietro un tono e un’espressione neutri diventa, per lui così evidente che nel guardarlo ha un’ulteriore certezza: nemmeno John stesso a volte si accorge che in quei momenti sta fingendo.  
Ma lui sì.  
«È finito il tè» lo sente dire, oppure lo ascolta annunciare: «Scendo a comprare il pane». Lui però capisce anche le sfumature non evidenti.  
Come se non bastasse le legge negli occhi di John e nella noncuranza delle sue labbra.  
Le occasioni in cui, negli anni, non è riuscito a intuire in tempo reale quel che gli passava per la mente, per lo meno in maniera generica, si contano sulle dita delle mani.  
Di norma è in grado perfino di distinguere cosa John deciderà di fare per allentare la morsa della noia.  
Oh, sì, perché anche John si annoia in una maniera più angosciosa e intollerabile di quanto non faccia il resto dell’umanità.  
Sherlock di solito è capace di dire se il rimedio sarà una semplice passeggiata, una gita tra i banconi del supermercato, una birra al pub o un’estemporanea improvvisata alla fidanzata di turno.  
L’ultima eventualità non si verifica da un pezzo.  
Pare proprio che John abbia deciso di darsi stabilmente a una sorta di celibato privo di eccessivi rimpianti, anche se lui ha notato che il sesso non ha smesso di interessargli.  
Ci sono mattine in cui è particolarmente evidente che John non ha perso i propri stimoli sessuali. È così lampante che Sherlock finisce per pensare che ne sono consapevoli entrambi.  
Il sesso non l’ha mai interessato granché, ma in quelle occasioni scopre di avere un pudore che non sapeva proprio di possedere e che invece è lì, arrugginito per il poco uso ma ancora capace di funzionare.  
È strano, perché non gli era mai successo prima, finché John aveva un legame fisso con una donna.  
Anche allora lui notava le tracce evidenti di una nottata di sesso, ma non gli importava. Erano solo dettagli e fra tutti quelli riguardanti John erano davvero i meno importanti. Anzi, erano i più scontati e noiosi.  
Adesso è diverso ed è irritante non capire il perché.  
Inoltre la cosa è ridicola, dato che anche in generale lui non ha mai provato il minimo imbarazzo nel dedurre l’attività sessuale di chicchessia, che si trattasse di conoscenti, di sospettati, di vittime di un crimine o di chiunque altro.  
Ma un certo tipo di stanchezza sul viso di John gli fa venire voglia di distogliere lo sguardo.  
È come se, ogni volta che la nota, le immagini con cui il suo cervello si affretta a ricostruire l’accaduto fossero troppo vivide.  
Ha sempre pensato che l’autoerotismo fosse una pratica di importanza prettamente pratica e fisiologica, specie se esercitato da un maschio. Un modo per alleviare un bisogno e niente altro.  
Quindi, in definitiva, nulla da cui debba scaturire lo sciocco imbarazzo dettato solo dalle convenzioni.  
Ma se si tratta di John preferisce non pensarci troppo.  
Il che è curioso anche perché per tutto il resto, invece, lui non si fa il minimo scrupolo a sezionare i suoi gesti, le sue azioni e ogni suo comportamento o reazione.  
Gli fruga addirittura tra i pensieri proprio tramite le espressioni e i lineamenti.  
Lo fa di continuo e infischiandosene del diritto alla privacy, e non può nemmeno raccontarsi che è solito studiare John in quel modo solo quando ne ha bisogno, o per accertarsi che questa o quella preoccupazione nei suoi confronti sia fondata.  
Spesso analizza John solo per tenere il cervello in allenamento e, il più delle volte, lo fa per pura curiosità.  
Perché John è interessante, perfino come libro aperto.  
Scontato o meno, invoglia comunque alla lettura come certi classici che ti restano in testa e ogni tanto devi riaprire a casaccio per leggere una riga e annuire prima di rimetterli sullo scaffale.  
E poi ci sono le rarissime volte in cui Sherlock non riesce proprio a cogliere il nocciolo di quel che John ha in mente o non è capace di prevedere una delle sue mosse.  
Quelli sono i momenti più fastidiosi e, nello stesso tempo, i più intriganti.  
Com’è possibile che ci siano occasioni in cui John riesce davvero a sfuggirgli?  
Sherlock se ne dà la colpa. Non può essere altrimenti: si tratta di una sua mancanza.  
Deve trattarsi di un errore di base nell’approccio del suo ragionamento deduttivo, di un appannamento delle sue facoltà dovuto a distrazione o a stanchezza, o peggio ancora a una qualsiasi di quelle emozioni tanto fuorvianti e incomprensibili e tendenzialmente inutili che la gente si ostina a considerare il maggior pregio degli esseri umani, senza capire che quel che li distingue dalle bestie è solo l’intelletto.  
Non che John, quando è necessario, non sappia essere scaltro e mascherare le proprie intenzioni, ma ingannare lui non è come riuscire a farlo con tutti gli altri.  
Quindi quando John ha in mente una certa idea o un’azione futura e lui non arriva a intuirla o prevederla è solo per colpa sua. Sherlock ne è certo.  
Ad esempio il giorno in cui è tornato – o per dirla come gli stupidi giornalisti: il giorno in cui è “resuscitato” – il viso di John non gli ha rivelato nulla di ciò che aveva un bisogno spasmodico di leggere nei suoi lineamenti. Se non altro non nei primi attimi in cui finalmente si sono ritrovati l’uno di fronte all’altro.  
Poi è passato, ma nel primo istante e per diversi, interminabili, lunghissimi minuti, quel giorno lui ha guardato John, ha immerso lo sguardo nel suo, ha provato a studiare i dettagli, compresa ogni singola ruga intorno ai suoi occhi e alle sue labbra e non è riuscito comunque a capire.  
Non è riuscito a formulare una previsione su quel che doveva aspettarsi dalla reazione iniziale di John.  
Come se stesse cercando di leggere un manoscritto vergato in inchiostro bianco su un foglio altrettanto bianco, Sherlock si è sforzato, ma invano.  
Ha dovuto aspettare che fosse John a svelarsi, con un gesto o una parola.  
Non gli piace ripensarci. Detesta ripensarci, in effetti, ed è perché sa benissimo come mai ha fallito.  
È stata colpa dell’ansia e, per quanto fatichi anche solo ad ammetterlo, della paura.  
Non gli piace che sia così ma sa di aver provato un timore enorme che John decidesse di chiuderlo fuori dalla propria vita.  
In fondo era andato avanti così a lungo anche senza di lui, in un modo o nell’altro. Sarebbe stato logico che non volesse saperne di tornare indietro.  
Proprio la logicità di una simile probabile reazione aveva scatenato l’ansia che aveva impedito a Sherlock di comprendere se si sarebbe verificata davvero oppure no.  
Era rimasto immobile e bloccato, a fissare John e a provare l’orribile sensazione inedita di possedere una mente completamente inutile e vuota.  
Sono passati i mesi ma gli capita ancora di pensarci, per quanto si odi quando succede.  
Gli tornano in mente la rabbia quasi folle di John nei primi istanti e poi gli attimi di immobilità e silenzio successivi, molto più spaventosi e terribili della collera.  
La furia non è un’emozione difficile da decifrare, si può capire cosa la causa, verso chi è rivolta e in che modo verrà sfogata.  
Certi silenzi fermi e intensissimi, invece, sono come un muro in cui sai che è nascosta una porta. Devi assolutamente riuscire a passare da quell’unico varco, è questione di vita o di morte, ma non sai dov’è né come trovarla. Non ci sono segni perimetrali che ne indichino la posizione, nessun cardine a vista, non una maniglia o una serratura, solo intonaco liscio e tutto uguale e il tempo che scorre e che prima o poi non potrà che scadere.  
A Sherlock non piace ricordare quei primi momenti in cui lui e John si sono ritrovati, ma non si meraviglia nemmeno un po’ di averli vissuti come una creatura banale, insulsa e cieca, incapace di ragionare e di condurre a buon fine la propria spasmodica ricerca di indizi.  
Come altro avrebbe potuto andare un tentativo di portare avanti una linea deduttiva anche solo decente mentre era in uno stato d’animo tanto puerile e animalesco?  
In ogni caso si tratta del passato e non ha nulla a che fare con ciò che lui sta sperimentando nell’immediato.  
Ecco è questo il punto: sta succedendo di nuovo.  
È ciò che lo infastidisce così tanto da almeno cinque minuti a questa parte.  
Sì, davvero i lineamenti sono una sorta di attrezzatura tramite la quale gli esseri umani mostrano all’esterno le proprie emozioni, e – assolutamente sì – quelli di John Watson di norma eseguono il loro compito con la massima fedeltà e diligenza, però lui al momento non riesce comunque a venirne a capo.  
È strano, perché fin quando John ha avuto lo sguardo perso tra le righe di una rivista medica lui non ha avuto il minimo problema a giudicarne i probabili pensieri in base al tamburellare delle dita sul bracciolo della poltrona e a mille altri dettagli anche meno evidenti.  
Ha giudicato che si trattasse di un’impazienza diversa da quella solita, dovuta alla noia.  
Ha dedotto che John doveva essere del tutto assorbito da un problema che riguardava una scelta ben definita. Magari un rovello etico riguardante la professione, anche se lui tende a escludere quell’ipotesi in base al fatto che gli occhi di John, poco fa, non mostravano alcuna vera concentrazione riguardo al contenuto della rivista che stava almeno apparentemente leggendo.  
Ha ritenuto che, in ogni caso, doveva essere un dilemma da cui John era fortemente investito, tanto da alternare momenti di nervosismo – il tamburellio tipico degli ansiosi o degli irrequieti lo dimostrava – ad attimi di risolutezza, ben evidenziati dal chiudersi delle dita sul rivestimento della poltrona, anche se solo per brevi istanti di pausa, tra un momento di agitazione e l’altro.  
Poi John ha alzato lo sguardo dal libro e l’ha puntato dritto verso il suo viso e nel suo cervello Sherlock ha sentito il filo sottile ma sicuro della logica deduttiva spezzarsi tutto d’un tratto.  
Non si è sfilacciato con lentezza, no, è stata questione di una sola occhiata e John si è di nuovo trasformato in un muro bianco ed ermetico. Insondabile, invalicabile e senza uscita.  
È successo cinque minuti fa ed è ancora così.  
Sherlock lo odia un po’ perché si sente come colto in fallo.  
Sta sbagliando qualcosa, è evidente, se no capirebbe cosa passa per il cervello di John – un comunissimo cervello, non uno strumento complessissimo e perfettamente tarato come il suo, o quello di suo fratello Mycroft, o perfino come la mente malata ma brillantissima di James Moriarty – e cosa sta pensando di fare. Comprenderebbe perché John lo fissa in quello stano modo tanto diverso dal solito. O almeno capirebbe perché la sua logica adamantina e a prova di bomba è appena andata a farsi benedire.  
Invece niente. La sua mente è bloccata. Tutto ronza a più non posso ma senza alcun risultato.  
Il perché è un mistero tanto quanto lo sguardo che John continua a tenergli puntato addosso.  
È strano. In fondo, Sherlock non si sente ansioso, o almeno non lo era quando ha smesso di capirci qualcosa. Non era in preda a nessuna particolare emozione che potesse ostacolare il suo flusso di ragionamento.  
Se ne stava comodamente stravaccato in poltrona a spiare John, giusto per abitudine e per non annoiarsi, e ora non riesce in nessun modo a capire che cosa non funziona, ma è come se qualcuno avesse spento un interruttore lasciandolo al buio.  
Poi eccolo: improvviso e ormai inaspettato, un piccolo barlume!  
È per la maniera in cui John fa leva sui braccioli della poltrona per alzarsi.  
Il modo in cui tutto il suo corpo si proietta in avanti mentre lo fa, la forza che ha esercitato, sono entrambi dettagli chiarificatori.  
Almeno una cosa è certa, perfino nella confusione da cui Sherlock non è ancora uscito: John ha preso la sua decisione.  
Qualunque fosse il dilemma che lo stava tenendo in sospeso, ora ha scelto una direzione molto netta e precisa da imboccare per risolverlo.  
Ma qual era il problema e cos’è che John ha deciso di fare?  
Sherlock sbatte le palpebre e si irrigidisce appena, per un solo istante, quando finalmente lo comprende. E lo capisce solo all’ultimo secondo, quando i propositi di John si sono già trasformati in azione e l’azione lo investe in pieno.  
Succede tutto così in fretta, eppure è come se il tempo si stesse spezzando in tanti piccoli istanti distinti.  
Come se davvero lui fosse diventato cieco e potesse affidarsi solo al tatto, Sherlock avverte il tocco delle mani di John intorno al viso, ma non riesce a ricordare di averlo visto chinarsi su di lui. Sente il respiro che lo sfiora, prima ancora di provare la sensazione inedita delle labbra tiepide che premono contro le sue.  
È come un lampo abbacinante. La luce si è riaccesa, finalmente, ma è così sfolgorante che lo abbaglia.  
Sherlock capisce tutto in un solo breve attimo ed è la comprensione che fa sì che, il secondo successivo, il suo cervello sia di nuovo spento.  
Chiude gli occhi e prova la netta impressione che tutto stia correndo in modo folle ma che, nello stesso tempo, lui e John stiano rallentando fin quasi all’immobilità assoluta.  
Non è poi troppo diverso da ciò che ha provato quando si è gettato dal tetto dell’ospedale.  
Allora ha avuto un ottimo margine di sicurezza sul fatto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma non c’è stato il tempo per una prova generale e l’imprevisto doveva essere comunque messo in conto.  
Ora qualcosa dentro di lui gli dice che può stare tranquillo, che non uscirà spezzato e danneggiato da questo strano bacio persistente ma anche delicato.  
Solo che quel qualcosa non è la logica. Il che è preoccupante, Sherlock lo sa, eppure è certo di non sbagliarsi.  
La luce accecante continua ad abbagliarlo anche se ha le palpebre abbassate e non smette nemmeno quando John si solleva e le sue labbra lo abbandonano.  
Un minimo briciolo di raziocinio, comunque, è già tornato. È bastato interrompere il bacio.  
Sherlock non riapre gli occhi ma è capacissimo di decifrare sia la premura e la gentilezza, sia l’ansia e il timore insiti nella minuscola carezza con cui le dita di John indugiano su uno dei suoi zigomi prima di lasciare andare il suo viso.  
Sa cosa significano. È di nuovo in grado di dedurlo.  
John gli sta dicendo «Grazie» ma anche «Scusa» e perfino «Ti prego», tutto in un unico gesto.  
Sherlock sente anche altro. Due parole, così chiare che la sua mente non spreca nemmeno il tempo necessario a concretizzarle perché non ne ha bisogno per capirle.  
È un dato di fatto a cui poche persone prestano attenzione anche solo una volta nella vita e di cui la maggioranza degli esseri umani sono del tutto inconsapevoli: quando pensiamo non formuliamo ogni singola idea o concetto componendo dentro il nostro cervello una frase intera di senso compiuto e corrispondente.  
Specie quando abbiamo a che fare con pensieri semplici e radicati nella natura umana, non importa quanto profondi siano o quanto rilevanti.  
Sherlock lo sa, l’ha notato fin da bambino.  
Il più delle volte non si pensa «Ti amo», si ama e basta.  
Lo sa perfino lui che in materia è così poco esperto e allenato.  
Non è necessario costruire i pensieri come fossero frasi e non è necessario che le frasi vengano pronunciate perché un pensiero altrui ci raggiunga in maniera inequivocabile.  
È matematico. È fisiologico e scientifico.  
Forse è per questo che non fa paura come Sherlock a volte ha pensato che avrebbe potuto farne.  
O magari è perché ora sa che il vuoto assoluto nel suo cervello non è comunque irreversibile.  
Però non apre gli occhi mentre ascolta il fruscio prodotto da John che indossa il giaccone e il tintinnio delle chiavi sollevate dalla mensola del camino.  
Non lo fa anche perché ha ancora alcune domande da porsi.  
Ad esempio: perché proprio oggi? Perché ora?  
«Abbiamo finito i biscotti e il latte.» La voce gli sembra ferma, pervasa da una calma del tutto particolare che non ha mai conosciuto prima in John.  
Però in fondo Sherlock l’ha sentita anche nei gesti di un attimo fa, quindi non se ne meraviglia.  
Lo sente avviarsi verso la porta, aprirla, fermarsi per un secondo. Ecco, ora c’è di nuovo un briciolo d’ansia, è evidente dallo scricchiolio del listello di parquet proprio accanto alla soglia. È vecchio, se lo si calpesta con i piedi ben saldi non fa rumore, altrimenti geme un poco.  
John sta muovendo un piede in modo nervoso. Lui lo vede come se lo stesse davvero guardando.  
«Passo a fare un salto anche in ambulatorio, ho scordato la borsa. Sarò a casa per cena» dice John, ma Sherlock sente: «Mi levo dai piedi. Prenditi tutto il tempo che serve. Non voglio forzarti. Voglio solo che tu sappia».  
Per un secondo è tentato di aprire gli occhi e annuire, però non lo fa.  
Sa che per John sarebbe tutto più facile, ma non è così che funziona, non è il suo metodo. E poi se John avesse davvero voluto le cose facili non avrebbe scelto lui.  
Reclina il capo indietro sulla poltrona, in silenzio, senza muovere un muscolo, nemmeno del viso, e lascia che la porta si chiuda.  
Sente le scale che scricchiolano sotto il peso di John che le scende con foga, poi ritrova il silenzio.  
Resta immobile e a occhi chiusi per un bel pezzo.  
Niente. Non c’è verso. Non solo non sa dire perché proprio quel giorno, ma non sa dire nemmeno perché è accaduto.  
I motivi di John e in fondo perfino i suoi sfiorano la superficie della sua coscienza, ma non si concretizzano in niente di davvero certo e indubitabile.  
È una cosa che non gli piace, però non riesce a scoprirsi irritato tanto quanto lo è di norma quando non riesce a risolvere un puzzle.  
Non riesce ad avere paura, nemmeno con il trascorrere dei minuti e la consapevolezza che le sue labbra ricordano ancora la consistenza di quelle di John, perfino dopo che, a giudicare dal numero dei ticchettii della vecchia pendola, è passata una buona mezz’ora.  
Lascia che ne scorra via un’altra e poi aspetta ancora.  
Di una cosa alla fine è sicuro: sono trascorse due ore e dieci minuti quando il rumore della serratura al piano di sotto lo avvisa che John sta tornando.  
Le scale divorate in un’unica volata quando è uscito ora vengono affrontate scalino per scalino.  
John le sta centellinando. Sherlock non ha dubbi sul perché.  
Apre gli occhi, finalmente, e per un momento lampi chiari come flash lo infastidiscono, ma si tratta solo di un attimo.  
La vista del suo stesso viso riflesso nello specchio appeso sopra il camino lo destabilizza di più.  
È la sola cosa che riesce a fargli scorrere lungo la schiena un brivido breve ma inequivocabile: panico.  
Una piccola stilla della paura che in fondo dovrebbe provare all’idea di quel che sta succedendo.  
La avverte nel decifrare i suoi stessi lineamenti.  
Certo, lui bluffa molto meglio di John, ma anche per lui vale la regola secondo cui una certa espressione, una piega delle labbra, un modo specifico di usare i muscoli facciali significa una data cosa e non un’altra.  
Sul suo volto legge risposte e, sebbene non se ne stupisca – è troppo intelligente per ingannare davvero se stesso – per la prima volta ne ha timore.  
Ma sa che è inutile, anche se forse dovrebbe aggrapparcisi con tutto se stesso e con ogni grammo del proprio raziocinio.  
Proprio perché non è stupido come la maggior parte della gente, sa che non servirebbe.  
Si volta verso la porta proprio nell’attimo in cui John la apre.  
Lascia che John lo fissi abbastanza a lungo e poi stiracchia le spalle e scuote il capo.  
«Noia!» sentenzia. «Andiamo a cenare fuori. Qui è una noia!»  
John annuisce e sorride.  
«Il tempo di sistemare la spesa» dice e sorride di nuovo, così forte che gli occhi gli si riducono a due buffe fessure.  
Ancora scalzo, Sherlock inizia a levarsi la vestaglia e annuisce.  
Si dirige in camera senza aspettare oltre. Non ne ha bisogno.  
Sa che John ha capito. Si legge in quel sorriso e in ogni singolo dettaglio dei suoi lineamenti.  
Già. I lineamenti di John, così comuni e così diversi da tutti gli altri e così simili a lui: fedeli alle sue emozioni, sinceri e incapaci di fingere troppo a lungo, mai davvero noiosi.  
Sherlock ormai li conosce e, per quanto sia consapevole che è un’enorme debolezza, li ama.  
Se il prezzo da pagare per il tipo di sorriso che ha appena visto è quello di ritrovarsi, di tanto in tanto, incapace di leggere tutte le altre espressioni che lo seguono o lo precedono, forse vale la pena di pagarlo.  
In fondo Sherlock è troppo intelligente per credere che, alla fine, i sorrisi di John, o il suo tocco, o i suoi baci, finiranno per accecarlo del tutto.  
Non lui, lui non è mai stato uno qualsiasi, lui è più sveglio, perfino della noia.  
Perché non dovrebbe sopravvivere anche all’amore?


End file.
